The present invention relates to a load management system, and more particularly to an aircraft load management system that wirelessly tracks and positions cargo relative an internal cargo bay of the aircraft.
Loading cargo into an aircraft cargo bay may be relatively time consuming and complicated by the relatively small clearances within the aircraft cargo bay. Several crewmembers operate as spotters and communicate with vehicle drivers or ground based equipment operators such as forklift drivers to facilitate position of cargo within the aircraft cargo bay to assure that the cargo is positioned within aircraft center of gravity limits. Furthermore, should the aircraft and cargo place the aircraft's center of gravity out of limits, the cargo has to be relocated until the center of gravity of the aircraft and cargo is within appropriate limits which may be difficult to achieve in certain situations such as combat environments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to automate cargo loading and positioning within the aircraft.